


Revival

by ellieblue



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieblue/pseuds/ellieblue
Summary: Com uma grande explosão, o mundo acabou. Ruínas podiam ser vistas em todos os cantos do planeta, prédios vazios, ruas soterradas pela derrubada das construções, era um cenário de terror, certamente. Voltar no tempo não era a ideia inicial de Five, mudar o rumo que aquela história levou também não. Mas, como em um plot twist de filme de ação, ele se viu em um passado distante, o qual nunca pensou que um dia voltaria.





	1. Capítulo um - Do Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa história foi escrita para o Desafio Crossover do Inkspired e mistura os universos de Boku no Hero Academia e The Umbrella Academy, espero que gostem!

Em uma reuniãozinha, perdida em alguma das ramificações da linha temporal, uma vez um homem fez uma pergunta que, para quem estava ali, era a coisa mais idiota que ele poderia questionar. “O que é a Terra?”, ele disse em um tom completamente embriagado. Ninguém respondeu e a pergunta vagou por todos os cantos daquele cômodo por tempos e tempos, mesmo que não tivesse sido trazida a qualquer pauta em momento algum além daquele. 

Mas, claro, a quem não sabe, sinto o dever de explicar. 

A Terra era um planeta pequeno no meio de um sistema solar qualquer, bom, era pequeno, pelo menos, se a dimensão do universo fosse considerada nesse caso. Mas, se não, se a visão fosse a de um grão de areia no meio de um deserto gigantesco, sim, a Terra podia ser considerada como algo que chamava a atenção. 

Isso até ser destruída num fenômeno que os humanos chamariam de apocalipse se estivessem vivos. Era uma história triste a ser contada. A Terra agora era um planeta vazio. Ou praticamente isso, já que só alguns insetos sobreviveram ao fim dos tempos. Algo inexplicável, certamente. 

O que importava era que, diante do fim do mundo, existia apenas um homem vivo. Ele devia ser, provavelmente, o que alguns chamavam de “o único que ficou para contar a história”, mas, veja bem, ele não tinha a  _ quem  _ contar. Ninguém além do manequim com que ele costumava conversar, não era um diálogo justo. E havia também restado um ponto, ele estava bêbado o tempo inteiro. 

Só que o homem em nada tem a ver com essa história. Como poderia ter? Era só um sobrevivente da maior catástrofe que aquele mundo havia visto. Abraçado ao manequim, ele deitou no chão. E os olhos fecharam e o abraço apertou, até que o último suspiro foi dado. Ele nunca mais acordou. 

Enquanto isso, em outro pedaço da linha temporal, um senhor abria os olhos com os primeiros raios solares do dia, ouvindo o barulho de saltos no chão. O que viu naquele momento mais pareceu uma miragem advinda de sua imaginação do que a realidade. Uma mulher em carne e osso, trazendo uma maleta, sorrindo como se nada houvesse acontecido. 

Ela era de suma importância para o que aconteceria a seguir. Com um gesto gentil, a moça estendeu a mão ao senhor sentado no chão. Muitos não sabiam, mas aquele homem sim fazia parte daquela história escabrosa. E só ele poderia mudar o rumo que tudo levou. 


	2. Capítulo Dois - Burning Day

O movimento se desfez em um grande barulho e o corpo magricela foi arremessado à parede de concreto. Mais duas explosões foram escutadas antes que um muro de gelo se formasse ao redor do criminoso. A polícia local já havia sido notificada àquela hora, o que significava que teriam que sair dali logo.

Katsuki não aguentaria muito mais que aquilo, o esforço físico que fizera depois de tanto tempo parado fazia com que seus músculos ardessem como o inferno, mesmo que tentasse se movimentar, não conseguiria, não sem ajuda de alguém. E Shouto Todoroki sabia, ele havia observado o amigo desde o início daquela luta, os movimentos de Bakugou continuavam rápidos e precisos, as explosões estavam mais potentes e altas do que nunca, mas depois de um tempo, o garoto perdeu a força e mais parecia que ele estava se esforçando para continuar em pé do que tudo.

Foram seis homens no total, as três mulheres que continham o objeto valioso haviam fugido antes mesmo que eles chegassem ali. Não era burro, sua mente podia traçar os destinos que elas poderiam ter tomado, mas com Katsuki naquele estado, seria difícil segui-las.

Todoroki crispou os lábios em um gesto que demonstrava toda a sua indignação perante a situação em que se encontrava. Tinha que se manter calmo, sabia disso, só que não pôde pensar em muita coisa antes de ver Bakugou cair sobre os joelhos, desacordado.

 

~~_**X.X.X** _ ~~

 

Os passos podiam ser escutados até mesmo dentro do quarto. A pessoa que andava parecia estar estressada e Bakugou não se impressionou com aquilo ao notar que estava na casa dos Todoroki. Aqueles passos eram, provavelmente, do pai de Shouto. E o quarto onde se encontrava devia estar debaixo do escritório do _demônio_ ― como Katsuki havia apelidado carinhosamente o progenitor de seu amigo.

Mas não só aquilo chamou sua atenção. Muito pouco lembrava do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Lembrava de ter acordado quando ainda estava escuro, voltando a dormir logo em seguida, mas não sabia ao certo como havia chegado à casa do meio a meio e isso era algo a se questionar quando encontrasse o companheiro em um dos infinitos cômodos daquela mansão. Porém não poderia negar que, antes de se meter a procurar, ele deveria descansar mais um pouco. Bakugou não era louco, sabia que passara dos limites na noite anterior, seu corpo precisava de uma parada, mesmo que sua mente não o ajudasse a ficar exatamente quieto. O impulso de fazer algo, investigar o porquê de tantas organizações criminosas estarem se reunindo naquela época do ano, em específico; aquilo sim estava o matando.

Não conteve o revirar de olhos quando a porta abriu e a pessoa de uniforme entrou segurando uma bandeja em seus braços. Ele mal havia batido, um péssimo hábito que havia criado. Katsuki gostava de enumerar as coisas que mais o incomodavam, invadir sua privacidade era uma delas. E aquele _imbecil_ não parecia ter a menor intenção de escutá-lo. Aquilo o tirava do sério!

Izuku sorria pacífico ao colocar o objeto sobre a cômoda. Katsuki podia ver sua respiração pesada ao perceber o movimento do tórax. Ele estava nervoso, não queria demonstrar, mas estava. E isso fez com que o garoto refreasse um pouco sua mente. Por isso, deixou que um suspiro resignado saísse da sua boca.

― Por que você _tá_ aqui? ― ele perguntou entediado, já sabia a resposta.

― Shouto me ligou, pediu que eu viesse te buscar ― respondeu em um tom preocupado. ― Ele imaginou que poderia dar problema que se a mãe te visse desse jeito e eu, bem, concordo.

Katsuki revirou os olhos mais uma vez, vendo Deku pegar a maçã em cima da bandeja e apontar para ele como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas não foi aquele gesto que o adolescente observou, e  sim a forma em que a mão de seu, bom, seu _alguma coisa_ se mexia, estava firme demais para alguém que chegara ali respirando profundamente. Quando Izuku ficava nervoso, costumava tremer como um filhote de gato. Aquela comparação fez seu estômago revirar.

Pegou a maçã oferecida e mordeu com pressa, sem dar atenção ao sorriso vitorioso que o outro garoto exibia.

  ― E desde quando você e o _meio-a-meio_ se falam? ― perguntou, ainda mastigando. Izuku esperou até que ele engolisse a fruta para responder, o sorriso ainda não havia saído dos lábios e aquilo incomodava Bakugou.

― Desde que você parou na merda de um hospital e eu tive que te encobrir.

Katsuki jogou o resto da fruta na lixeira quando viu a expressão de Deku se tornar debochada, contando um ponto por ter acertado. Ele não queria conversar com aquele idiota, não, já haviam trocado mais palavras do que normalmente faziam, aquilo não era bom. Revirou os olhos ao sentir a garganta seca e estendeu o braço para pegar o copo de suco, péssima ideia, o braço começou a doer como houvessem jogado algo nele. Era uma dor infernal, menor do que teria se houvesse quebrado algum osso, mas ainda assim doía como se a morte tocasse seu membro e o girasse infinitas vezes, como um castigo por ter passado dos limites.

Deku apenas se moveu para pegar o copo e entregá-lo, não falou nada. Só ficou ali, imóvel, com o olhar focado na prateleira cheia de livros, o que não fazia sentido, já que era um quarto de hóspedes.

― Eu não te pedi para me acobertar ― rebateu Katsuki.

― Não, não pediu, mas é isso que irmãos fazem, não é? Eles estão lá e dão um jeito nas suas merdas mesmo que você esteja de saco cheio da cara deles.

Não era aquela resposta que ele queria, Izuku não era seu irmão, nunca seria, mesmo com os esforços que Inko fizera para que parecesse ser daquela forma. Mas o garoto não teve tempo de rebater antes que Deku mudasse de assunto.

― Esse é o quarto de alguém? ― perguntou curioso.

― Provavelmente não. Os quartos de todo mundo ficam o mais longe possível do escritório do _Demônio._ Ninguém nessa casa gosta dele para ficar com o quarto próximo daqui. E é por isso que Shouto sempre me traz para cá, ninguém se aproxima dessa parte da casa, quer dizer, acho que não. ― A voz saiu mais baixa do que normal, Katsuki não gostava de admitir, mas nutria um medo terrível por aquele homem. Endeavor, como a mídia gostava de chamá-lo, era dono de uma das maiores corporações crescentes no país, ele era um homem fechado demais, irritado demais e escroto demais. Mais que medo, o adolescente tinha nojo dele.

― Ah, sim. É que esse quarto está decorado demais para ser algo para hóspedes ― explicou ele, ainda olhando a xícara usada em cima da escrivaninha.

― É porque não é para hóspedes. ― Uma terceira voz foi ouvida, fazendo com que ambos os garotos se sobressaltassem pelo susto. ― Pensei que tivesse dito que o levaria para casa assim que chegasse a esse quarto, Midoriya.

― Ele disse?

― Eu disse. Não acha um pouco grosseiro expulsar as pessoas dessa forma, Todoroki-kun? ― Izuku debochou, retomando a ascendência japonesa do outro. ― Pensei que ele fosse seu amigo, não? ― E gesticulou, colocando uma perna sobre a outra. Shouto era tão sem graça. ― De qualquer forma, estou esperando Katsuki terminar o café da manhã, é muito incômodo para você?

Todoroki suspirou.

― Não, claro que não. Eu só quero um minuto a sós com ele. ― Limpou a garganta. ― Para discutir negócios.

― Eu não posso mesmo ficar aqui? ― Deixou a cabeça cair para o lado, assim como deixou o sorriso divertido morrer em seus lábios, adquirindo ares mais dramáticos a sua expressão. ― Não é como se eu não soubesse de tudo o que vocês fazem.

Katsuki volveu o olhar para Todoroki, que suspirava cansado demais para discutir sobre qualquer coisa e apenas revirou os olhos com aquela falta de tato diante do seu _irmão._

― Deku, fora ― disse, em um tom sério demais para a careta que exibia na face.

Izuku estalou a língua, injustiçado, porém não contrariou o pedido, só levantou e saiu a passos largos, batendo a porta com mais força que o necessário.

― Seu irmão é difícil demais de lidar ― reclamou ao deixar os ombros caírem sem pressa.

― Ele não é meu irmão. ― Semicerrou os olhos. ― E você que é medroso demais para falar com ele. Ah, não me olhe assim, eu sei de tudo, okay? Agora, pode me dizer o que tanto quer falar?

Todoroki suspirou mais uma vez antes de colocar levemente a xícara de café sobre a escrivaninha e sentar na cadeira, girando-a para ligar o notebook já cheio de poeira que ali se encontrava. Bakugou o viu tomar dois goles do café ao levantar com o aparelho em mãos e soltá-lo em cima do cobertor azul petróleo que cobria metade do seu corpo.

― A briga de ontem à noite não foi um evento isolado, disso nós já sabíamos. Mas o porquê é que me intriga ― ele falou, levando, mais uma vez, a xícara aos lábios. ― Eu pesquisei alguns eventos, algum motivo devia existir para tantas organizações criminosas estarem, bem, se organizando.

― Cara, vai direto ao ponto.

― Tudo bem, tudo bem. Lembra daquele “boom” que aconteceu quando descobriram que uma das crianças daquela academia, é…

― Umbrella Academy?

― Isso, isso. Quando aquela criança sumiu e saiu em todos os jornais e tudo mais?

― O que isso tem a ver com as pessoas com quem lutamos ontem?

― Então, tudo. ― Ele sorriu, ajeitando os óculos de armação redonda sobre o nariz. ― Não são “as organizações criminosas” como pensávamos, é A Organização.

― Todoroki, desenvolva ― ele disse, impaciente.

― Eu procurei pelos crimes recorrentes nas últimas semanas. E, antes que pergunte, eu pedi a ajuda da Jirou sim e se você implicar com isso, dane-se. ― Voltou a tomar o café, enquanto dedilhava com rapidez o teclado.

― Okay, mas que porra você encontrou?

― Sequestros. Adolescentes desaparecidos em 16 países diferentes. ― Girou notebook em seu colo, mostrando os dados que havia colocado no programa. ― Vinte e dois adolescentes nas duas últimas semanas.

― Existe ligação entre eles?

― Nada além da data de nascimento.

― Shouto, cara, sequestros são normais, isso pode ter sido apenas coincidên…

― Bakugou ― ele o cortou. ― Esses adolescentes nasceram em 01 de outubro de 1989. E eles são como nós.  


	3. Capítulo Três - As Verdades Não Ditas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cara, eu só queria falar sobre como eu amo esse capítulo e quero amar ele para sempre, os outros capítulos vão sair nos próximos dois dias, acredito que mais tarde ainda sai o quarto capítulo e talvez o quinto. De qualquer forma, espero que gostem.

― Você só pode estar de brincadeira com a minha cara ― ele falou, surpreso demais para esboçar alguma reação. De verdade, esperava que Todoroki estivesse brincando, fazendo piada com a pouca paciência que lhe restava, mesmo que soubesse que fazer aquele tipo de coisa não era do feitio do amigo. Entretanto, Shouto não apenas negou como mostrou os dados no programa de computador. ― Caralho...

― Todas eram crianças “milagrosas”, tinha algum tipo de especificidade estranha. ― Lambeu os lábios secos, tomando mais alguns goles da bebida amarga. ― É como se uma espécie de caça às bruxas bizarra estivesse acontecendo. E o pior…

― Por favor, não me diz que os caras de ontem estavam planejando nos pegar. 

― Tudo bem, não estavam ― ele brincou. ― Mentira, estavam sim. E aposto que ainda estão. Por isso, eu quero que você escute muito bem o que vou dizer: você vai parar com o negócio de ser vigilante por esses tempos. 

Ele mal teve tempo de raciocinar e já exibia uma expressão indignada e irritada na face. Ah, sim, Todoroki também podia ser um ótimo piadista. 

― Espera, que caralhos? ― Riu, como se tivesse ouvido a melhor piada de todos os tempos. ― Você está zoando, não está? 

― Depende da sua definição de zoar, porque eu estou falando muito sério. Você não vai, em hipótese alguma, sair para suas aventuras noturnas, você me ouviu? Seu corpo não aguenta isso. E nem adianta argumentar que você se recupera rápido e quer fazer cosplay de Batman, proteger a noite e pegar os bandidos. Não haverá essa possibilidade se você não estiver aqui, entendeu? 

― Porra, Todoroki, você não é minha mãe, okay? ― falou, liberando parte do estresse na voz. ― Você não manda na merda da minha vida e eu faço a porra que eu quiser. 

― Não, não sou sua mãe, mas eu a conheço o suficiente para saber que ela não quer ver o filho estúpido com síndrome de herói desaparecido ou morto! ― exclamou com uma seriedade insana na voz. ― Tia Inko não merece isso, entendeu? Lembre do que ela fez e faz por você, porra! Seu irmão está aí fora, sabe como ele chegou aqui? Roendo as unhas de medo de algo sério ter acontecido contigo, não foi você que teve que escutar ele chorando naquela merda de hospital quando você ficou todo quebrado e não foi você que teve que inventar uma história para sua mãe não saber que você estava ali por irresponsabilidade sua. Então pare de ser um imbecil sem tamanho e pense nas pessoas a sua volta!

O silêncio foi sua resposta, e aquilo fez com que soltasse um suspiro pesado. Estava preocupado demais para se importar se o ego do outro havia sido quebrado ou não. Ele levantou e voltou a sentar-se na cadeira, tomando o café que restava na xícara, estava frio e ruim. Mordeu a parte interna da bochecha como forma de desestressar, falhando miseravelmente. 

Shouto Todoroki não costumava perder a paciência mesmo nas situações mais tensas de sua vida, acostumou-se a ser um manequim na frente de todos, o filho do grande empresário, frio como o gelo que produzia, porque assim não demonstraria suas fraquezas. O garoto fora criado para ser o orgulho da família, o menino prodígio que não deveria decepcionar a ninguém, sempre cumprindo as expectativas de todos. Não podia perder as estribeiras com nada, nada mesmo. E, por isso, era estranha demais a forma como Bakugou conseguia tirá-lo do sério com sua irresponsabilidade.  

Desde que se conheceram, Shouto não tentou modificar quem Katsuki era, não tentou moldá-lo da forma como queria ― e Bakugou realmente era grato por aquilo ―, sempre havia o apoiado e não costumava meter o dedo onde não era chamado. Só que aquela situação era diferente, Katsuki não era um homem de aço da vida, ele era humano e humanos se machucavam e morriam. Tinha ocultado informações sobre quando o amigo estava no hospital, não só Midoriya ficou desesperado como ele próprio. 

Bakugou havia ficado três dias no hospital, ele e Izuku também, sentados em poltronas ou bancos de espera, aguardando o horário de visitas chegar, só para ter certeza de que ainda estava vivo. Era mesmo uma merda! 

Porém, seus pensamentos foram cortados antes mesmo que os concluísse, com o barulho dos passos de alguém que ele não esperava que aparecesse ali. 

― Merda. ― Mordeu o lábio, exasperado. ― Não sabia que você chegaria hoje. 

― É porque eu não avisei ― o homem respondeu, sem apresentar traço qualquer de animação em ver aquela situação. 

― Dabi…

― Nada de desculpinhas escrotas, eu quero a verdade. ― Cruzou os braços diante do peito. ― Eu vou pegar minhas coisas, tomar um banho e vir pra cá e nós vamos ter uma longa conversa sobre o que aconteceu. E você não vai ocultar nada. Ouviu? Nada. 

Todoroki se calou, colocando a cabeça na mão apoiada sobre o joelho. 

― E você ― Apontou para o garoto deitado. ― Nem pense em sair daqui, quando eu voltar, quero fazer uma vistoria.

Katsuki apenas assentiu, engolindo em seco e desviando o olhar. Não havia o que ser dito naquela situação, na verdade, o irmão mais velho de Todoroki não deixaria que aquele evento passasse despercebido aos olhos e o garoto tinha certeza ― bastante certeza ― que vira um traço de irritação muito marcante na expressão que exibia. Ninguém poderia, no mundo, querer ver Dabi irritado, era uma regra a ser cumprinda por todos, nem mesmo Enji parecia querer vê-lo perder a paciência. O rapaz era extremamente assustador naquele estado e, por isso, não era de surpreender que ele fosse filho do Demônio.

Dabi sabia da sua vigilância noturna desde o início do ano, ele não concordava, era claro, mas sabia que não poderia fazer muito para impedir. Só ficou um pouco preocupado quando seu irmão mais novo demonstrou interesse em ajudá-lo, aquilo sim tirou boas noites de sono do primogênito da família. Mesmo com todas as suas questões, ele não havia tentado reprimi-lo. Entretanto, desde o que ocorreu nos meses anteriores, o Todoroki tinha adotado uma postura mais rígida sobre suas aventuras, principalmente porque havia sido ele a cuidar de Bakugou no hospital quando o garoto fora internado. 

Não gostava muito de contrariar o rapaz, porque sabia que, em um piscar de olhos, tudo o que acreditava poderia acabar. E aquela era a razão pela qual não se deixou mexer, mesmo que sentisse os olhos frustrados de Shouto sobre si e ouvisse a colher raspar o interior da xícara vazia. Péssima hora para se machucar. 

 

~~_**X.X.X** _ ~~

 

Respirou fundo ao sentir o estetoscópio tocar o tórax sobre a blusa de material fino, o olhar do médico que o examinava não chegava perto de ser gentil, mais parecia uma mistura doida entre a concentração e a irritação que esboçava na voz anteriormente. De qualquer forma, Bakugou precisava de um banho, seu corpo precisava daquilo, mas com seus músculos doendo daquele jeito, não conseguiria sair dali em um bom tempo. 

Dabi havia pedido para o irmão sair assim que entrou e Katsuki não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre aquilo. Sem Shouto ali, não teria proteção alguma, estava totalmente indefeso ao olhar incisivo que o moço lhe mandava. Não havia pontos de fuga naquele caso. Por isso, engoliu em seco quando Dabi tirou o instrumento das orelhas, levando-o ao cobertor que não mais o cobria. 

O rapaz suspirou, coçando os olhos antes de mandar-lhe um sorriso pesaroso. 

― Katsuki ― ele falou em um tom calmo, bastante diferente daquele que fora direcionado para si há poucos instantes. ― Eu não quero ter essa conversa contigo de novo.

Engoliu em seco. 

― Pirralho, eu vou ser franco, não sei o que está acontecendo e, sinceramente, não me importo. Eu só sei que não quero ver você nesse estado de novo, ouviu? ― Bagunçou o cabelo, coçando a orelha cheia de piercings em seguida. ― Da última vez que conversamos, você me prometeu que teria mais cuidado com os buracos onde se mete, mas olha aí onde você está de novo. 

― Dabi, eu…

― Se você não parar com isso já, eu vou ser obrigado a falar com Inko. E você sabe que eu odeio me meter em assuntos de família ― disse, sem dar chance de o garoto falar. ― Eu sei que seus motivos são bons, querer mudar o mundo é um desejo muito bonito, pirralho, mas você não é herói. Eu falei com seu irmão, ele ainda está aí fora e ele concorda comigo, apesar de tudo. Você tem que começar a pensar mais em ti, moleque. Quantas vezes mais quer se machucar até aprender que seu corpo não é invencível? 

O adolescente mordeu a língua, sem conseguir esboçar alguma reação para o que havia acabado de ouvir. Queria insistir, argumentar, espernear, porque era aquilo que se esperava dele, não era? Xingar por todos os cantos, quebrar algumas coisas e gritar com quem fosse o estúpido que ousasse criticá-lo. Só que era Dabi ali. Não era Deku, não havia um drama envolvido. As palavras do irmão de Shouto levavam tudo para uma dimensão real e aquilo era como um soco no estômago para Bakugou. Precisava sair dali, pegar a moto de Kirishima e ir até o fim do mundo para se acalmar. E tudo o deixava mais irritado ainda, o que fazia seu desejo de explodir todas coisas à sua volta crescer. Por isso, fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente antes de assentir sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

Dabi também não quis discutir muito mais, só aconselhou que ele descanse e até o final do dia, antes que sua mãe ficasse preocupada demais com o seu bem-estar; e saiu, deixando-o sozinho mais uma vez.


	4. Capítulo Quatro - A Grande Expansão

Às vezes, as coisas se mostravam incompreensíveis em sua mente. Era como se, em algum momento, as sinapses cerebrais falhassem e as coisas ficassem embaralhadas em sua cabeça como uma mistura das mais diferentes partículas microscópicas, movendo-se para todos os lados e sentidos, como na teoria da criação do Universo. Apenas lhe faltava uma grande explosão para que tudo parasse logo, talvez assim os astros se ordenassem em sua cabeça, só queria que não precisassem milhões de anos para que tudo se arranjasse ali dentro.

O bater constante da ponta dos dedos no balcão não passou despercebido aos ouvidos do jovem ali presente. Viu-o negar com a cabeça e voltar a arrastar-se embaixo do carro que consertava. Estava tão compenetrado em seus problemas que havia esquecido totalmente o que fora fazer ali: trabalhar.

Balançou a cabeça, livrando-se daqueles pensamentos inúteis e suspirou, antes de caminhar com a perna dolorida até onde o garoto se encontrava. Deu duas batidas na lataria do carro para chamar atenção e esperou que ele saísse debaixo do veículo.

― O que?

― Precisa de ajuda? ― perguntou, coçando a cabeça, envergonhado.

― Ah, então a madame finalmente resolveu trabalhar? ― Ele sorriu, não foi retribuído, Bakugou não estava no clima para piadinhas.

Estranhando a falta de respostas, o adolescente ruivo observou-o com mais atenção dessa vez. Algo estava errado, ele sabia, não perguntaria o porquê, já havia decorado todas as respostas invasivas que Katsuki dera para suas perguntas e preocupações. Eles eram amigo, poxa! Será que ele poderia não esconder as coisas que aconteciam em sua vida?

Suspirou ao perceber que passou muito tempo apenas olhando para o rosto emburrado do outro, sabia que pensar demais no que falar, pelo menos quando se tratava de Bakugou, não era uma boa forma de solucionar as coisas. Então, ao invés de adquirir uma postura mais séria em relação àquela situação, ele apenas perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

― Ei, Bakugou, quer dar uma volta? ― Arregalou os olhos, percebendo o que havia dito. ― Quer dizer, você parece cansado e meu pai não está aqui hoje. A gente podia, sei lá, sair um pouquinho para espairecer…

Katsuki não pôde deixar de sorrir com o embaraço do outro. Kirishima era mesmo uma figura.

― Cabelo de merda ― insultou-o, mesmo que ainda estivesse sorrindo. ― Você é mesmo um idiota.

― O que? ― perguntou, confuso. ― Por quê?

― Você não precisa nem perguntar, seu imbecil.

E, dessa vez, Kirishima sorriu como se Katsuki houvesse dito a coisa mais bonita do mundo. _Ele ficava bonito quando sorria._ Ver Bakugou mancar até a parte de fora da mecânica trouxe a tona a sua antiga preocupação, ele precisava saber o que havia acontecido, _queria_ ajudá-lo. Por isso, mesmo que soubesse que não era muito, ele pegou as chaves da moto depressa, correndo até o garoto e segurando-lhe pela cintura, a fim de colocar o braço do outro sobre seu ombro, aquilo o fez corar.

Tamanha foi a surpresa quando Katsuki não o rejeitou, não apenas isso, ele pareceu relaxar com o toque leve na cintura e aquilo trouxe uma felicidade tão grande para Ejirou que nem mesmo ele conseguiria explicar.

Aquele dia seria longo. E aquilo não era nem um pouco ruim.

 

~~_**X.X.X** _ ~~

 

A vassoura movia-se no chão conforme o corpo do seu controlador se mexia, embalado no ritmo animado que saía dos alto-falantes em cima do balcão. A música fora colocada em um volume tão alto que Izuku Midoriya podia escutar as batidas do próprio coração. Dançava da forma que gostava, sem tentar se esconder como fazia costumeiramente na frente de outras pessoas. Sentia-se livre, não podia negar, estava sozinho e ninguém poderia apontar-lhe o dedo pelo seu modo de agir. Pessoas conseguiam ser insuportáveis quando queriam e Midoriya estava de saco cheio de escutá-las.

Tão absorto estava que não chegou a notar quando começou a cantar em conjunto com música, muito menos percebeu quando a porta fora aberta por alguém. A pessoa também não fez questão de chamar-lhe a atenção, apenas sentou em uma das cadeiras dispostas no salão e passou a observá-lo com afinco.

O movimento corporal de Izuku era de uma graciosidade que nunca pensou em ver anteriormente, tal como nunca pensou que chamaria alguém de gracioso. De qualquer forma, seus olhos não conseguiriam sair do transe que o outro garoto havia o colocado. A ponta do polegar foi aos próprios lábios e, quando a mordeu e deixou que um suspiro alto e longo saísse da boca, ele viu o adolescente de cabelos esverdeados dar um sobressalto. A música havia dado uma pausa entre o término de uma nota e o começo de outra e quando o último acorde foi tocado, os seus olhos e os de Midoriya já não podiam sair do foco um do outro.

O corpo não estava nada além de paralisado, não cabia a ele dar o primeiro movimento. Não cabia a ele falar qualquer coisa antes de escutar o que o outro tinha a lhe dizer.

Viu o garoto caminhar lentamente até o laptop, apertando alguma tecla e a música foi desligada imediatamente. Midoriya o olhava confuso, de modo que suas sobrancelhas ficavam arqueadas todas as vezes que abria e fechava a boca numa confusão da sua própria cabeça sobre o que falar. Izuku respirou fundo, antes de tentar mais uma vez articular as palavras, perguntava-se, principalmente, sobre o motivo de Shouto estar ali, sentado à sua frente sem dirigir-lhe uma palavra sequer.

― Todoroki-kun. ― Ele sorriu, simpático, ignorando o peso no peito ao falar. ― O que faz aqui? Ainda estamos fechados. ― A voz saiu firme como queria, não demonstrar fraqueza era o poder que havia adquirido nos últimos meses. ― Se veio falar com Kacchan, ele não está aqui agora, só vem mais tarde. Se você estiver com pressa, é só ir na oficina ali na esquina, ele tem trabalhado lá nos últimos tempos.

Engoliu em seco, não querendo deixar o sorriso vacilar.

Suas questões com o mais novo da família Todoroki não datavam apenas dos dias em que seu irmão ficara internado no hospital. Na realidade, havia conhecido o garoto anos antes, quando, enquanto trancava o local em que trabalhava na época, viu ele e outro rapaz se atracando nos fundos do estabelecimento. Todoroki havia o visto, mesmo com a péssima tentativa de se esconder, não queria ter notado aquilo. Pior ainda foi saber que eles estudavam na mesma escola e que o Shouto era amigo de Bakugou. Não se falavam costumeiramente, mas o garoto fez questão de frisar que não deveria deixar aquela história escapar por aí. Não podia negar o quanto aquilo o amedrontou, ainda mais quando Todoroki passou a ir em sua casa com mais frequência.

Os olhares furtivos o incomodavam, as insinuações também, porém, há pouco mais de dois anos, Deku aprendeu a não abaixar a cabeça para qualquer coisa e o confrontou. Shouto riu, claramente, falando que Midoriya tinha entendido tudo errado.

― É sério que depois de tanto tempo você ainda não percebeu que eu estava te cantando? ― ele perguntou naquele dia, com os lábios próximos demais à orelha de Izuku.

Lembrar daquilo não era bom, principalmente depois que viu Todoroki começar a “namorar” Yamomo, depois de perceber como ele insistia em ser capacho do pai. Mas não reclamou, não podia, eles não tinham nada sério. Desde o começo sabia que aquilo aconteceria, então a culpa era sua por ter criado expectativas.

Ele havia se afastado de Izuku desde o início do namoro, sabia que era melhor assim. Esquecer. Aquele relacionamento acabou poucos meses depois, quando Momo terminou com Shouto ao se assumir em um jantar cheio de patrocinadores de sua carreira promissora como modelo. O sorriso dele não mostrava nada além do fato de que ele já sabia.

Mesmo assim, nem Deku e nem Todoroki voltaram a se aproximar. Quer dizer, até o evento do hospital, com Bakugou internado e sua cabeça explodindo. Nunca pensou que ver Katsuki machucado doeria tanto, nunca pensou que teria um medo real de perdê-lo. E ele se sentia culpado de alguma forma, por não ter brigado com Bakugou quando ele saiu, por não ter contado a Inko sobre tudo.

Shouto havia o ajudado tanto naqueles dias que não saberia explicar. Era grato por isso, sim, era, mas só. Nunca tentou se aproximar além da conta, nunca tentou voltar ao assunto. Entretanto, agora ele estava ali, em sua frente, com um olhar triste, mordendo os lábios secos ― sempre estavam secos, apesar de não parecer.

― Eu vim aqui falar contigo ― disse, quebrando o silêncio.

― Ah, é? Sobre o que quer falar, Todoroki-kun? ― Deixou que a cabeça caísse para o lado, em um gesto de confusão.

― Sobre nós. ― Lambeu os lábios ao apontar para o outro e depois para si. ― Você sabe o que quero dizer.

― Nós? ― perguntou com cinismo. ― Que nós? Nunca existiu “nós”.

Shouto mordeu os lábios, sabia que seria difícil, então, por que se sentia tão… _frustrado?_

― Midoriya, por favor…

― Hm? Por favor o que? ― perguntou. ― Seria “por favor, deixe-me explicar, Midoriya, sobre como eu me relacionei com a garota bonita e te deixei a ver navios porque eu sou um imbecil do caralho”? Uh, é isso, não é? Diga que eu acertei. ― Riu sem graça ao ver o rosto de Shouto adquirir uma coloração avermelhada. ― Ah, adoro como sempre estou certo.

― Foi um favor.

― Hm?

― Ela tinha me pedido um favor, fingir que eu estava namorando com ela por pouco tempo, só para conseguir os patrocinadores que queria, sabe, para se livrar dos pais ― explicou calmamente. ― Momo já era emancipada, ela só precisava de um rumo certo a tomar e me pediu aquilo. Nós sempre fomos amigos e eu devia muitos favores, ela apenas cobrou.

Midoriya gargalhou dessa vez, Todoroki era uma graça quando se fazia de inocente, mesmo não tendo nada de inocente. Limpou a garganta quando parou de rir, mas o olhar divertido ainda continuava no rosto.

― Você é engraçado, sabia?

― Oi?

― É muita coragem vir até aqui com carinha de cachorro sem dono para falar esse monte de baboseiras, quando não moveu um dedo para me explicar o que estava acontecendo naquela época. ― Riu mais um vez. ― Ai, Todoroki-kun, você sabe o que eu pensei quando vi tudo lotado de fotos de vocês, sendo que você vivia para falar aquele monte de besteiras melosas para mim dias, isso, dias antes de começar com toda aquela história?

A voz de Izuku era ácida, digna de alguém decepcionado demais para se importar com a tonalidade em que ela estava. Deku ainda sorria, dessa vez com deboche, ele havia mudado bastante naqueles anos, havia jogado toda aquela passividade fora e aprendeu a lidar com os próprios problemas, não era mais uma criança. O ato que veio em seguida surpreendeu Shouto de diversas maneiras, Midoriya não apenas havia sentado em seu colo, como segurava seu queixo, com o rosto próximo demais ao seu.

― Eu me senti tão, mas tão lixo, Shouto ― sussurrou próximo ao ouvido, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha logo em seguida. ― Sabe o que você pode fazer com seu arrependimento? Enfiar ele no cu, não preciso dele e não quero.

Continuou a acariciar o rosto pálido, sem levantar, deixando que os olhos cravassem nos lábios finos, não pensou duas vezes antes de beijá-lo, mesmo sabendo que era um ato até que contraditório. Estava com raiva, aquela não era uma carícia, não havia intenção alguma de passar daquilo, muito menos de voltar àquela conversa estúpida. Todoroki o segurou pela cintura, soltando-se das amarras que o prendiam quando chegara ali e o beijo se intensificou. Só que Izuku não deixou que continuasse, as bocas se separaram sem aviso prévio, apenas restando-lhe uma mordida no lábio inferior.

Não deixou que ele saísse dali, não deixou que levantasse só para mandá-lo embora, Todoroki sabia que ele o faria, por isso, apenas o apertou em um abraço, colocando seu rosto na área do pescoço.

― Izuku, por favor ― falou, enquanto beijava levemente o pescoço, fazendo com que a pele arrepiasse. ― Por favor…

― Chega, me solta, eu quero levantar. ― Ele não o soltou, apertando-o mais em seus braços.

― Eu sou estúpido, um imbecil para ser mais preciso. ― Engoliu em seco. ― Mas eu conversei de verdade com Dabi, botei tudo para fora, eu venho tentado me aproximar há meses, mas você não deixa e eu sei que essa é a intenção. Só que, caralho!, eu vim aqui para isso não foi, para falar com você e colocar um ponto final nisso tudo, quer dizer, se você quiser. ― Midoriya suspirou, não estava a fim de se sujeitar àquilo de novo, _merda._

Não houve tempo de responder, exatamente. Não antes de o barulho das passadas ser ouvido e a porta ser aberta com violência. A mulher de cabelos alaranjados trajava um vestido de longo e luvas brancas de tecido fino. No entanto, não era aquilo que realmente chamava atenção, pelo menos, não tanto quanto a arma disposta em sua mão.

A moça sorriu travessa antes de apontar-lhes a submetralhadora e abrir fogo contra os dois garotos sentados, mas as balas nunca chegaram.

Era como se o tempo houvesse congelado, uma pausa para que o narrador contasse a história por trás daquele evento. Todavia, não existia um narrador ali. Não era um conto de ação ou algo do tipo.

O tempo estava parado, olhos arregalados e um muro de gelo começando a se erguer, tentado escapar da chuva de balas que os atingiria a seguir. Mas, antes disso, uma espécie de portal se abriu e quem saiu de lá eram as pessoas que aqueles dois menos esperariam.


	5. Capítulo Cinco - Borboleta Azul

Ninguém sabe ao certo o que desencadeou determinados eventos em toda a história do planeta. Existiram coisas que o homem nunca conseguiria explicar, outras são tão simples que nem valeriam a pena.  _ Um pequeno passo para o homem, um grande salto para a humanidade?  _ Qual é? Ir à Lua foi realmente um grande salto? Quer dizer, era entendido que era um real início para a exploração do universo, pelo menos, para o humanos. Mas, observe, por que esse desenvolvimento fora tão tardio? Muitos planetas com menor tempo de habitação de seres vivos haviam crescido muito rapidamente. Sociedades inteiras sendo construídas ali perto, na própria Via Láctea, eram passos de distância. 

Porém, aquele não era o assunto em pauta no momento. Ninguém estava pensando de verdade no porquê da raça humana ser tão lenta e, bem, estúpida? Era aquela a palavra? Bom, não é importante. O que seria discutido naquele momento da história eram as possíveis formas de como sobreviver ao Apocalipse. Aquilo sim era importante para eles. Pelo menos, para as três pessoas que haviam caído ali, naquela manhã.  

A bala acertou de raspão o ombro direito do adolescente de face empalidecida que segurava o outro garoto com força. O olhar assustado, surpreso pela presença violenta que aquela mulher emanava, entrou em foco quando Five abriu totalmente os olhos. Não conseguia escutar muita coisa além dos gemidos doloridos de Klaus, que estava deitado ao seu lado, além de Ben, que segurava com força o pano sobre o machucado do irmão feito pela bala.  Espera, Ben? Estava alucinado? 

Os tiros faziam uma barulheira irritante e a mulher sorria como se estivesse contente demais em concluir seu trabalho. As mãos foram aos ouvidos, tentando aliviar aquela dor intensa na cabeça, causada pelo barulho dos tiros. Arrastou-se até a parte de trás do balcão, grunhindo de dor pela perna machucada. Onde diabos estava? 

Tentou falar com Ben, não querendo chamar a atenção da atiradora. Era de suma importância que tirassem seu irmão daquele lugar, Klaus estava ferido, aquilo não daria certo se o  _ menino _ morresse daquela forma. Estavam ali para impedir o fim do mundo, afinal. E ninguém sabia o que a morte do Hargreeves poderia desencadear naquela ramificação temporal. Talvez mudasse coisas que nunca, nunca  _ mesmo,  _ deveriam ser modificadas. 

Viu o gelo chegar ao teto, perguntando-se de onde vinha aquilo tudo. No entanto, mesmo que tivesse tempo para pensar ― o que ele não tinha ―, a grande chama irrompeu seus pensamentos, fazendo com que seus olhos fechassem pelo calor. Quem diabos eram aquelas pessoas? Engoliu em seco, pegando um dos talheres que haviam caído no chão quando aquela confusão começou. 

Atirar coisas não era sua especialidade, o mais indicado para fazer aquilo era Diego, mas, infelizmente, seu irmão não estava ali para ajudá-los. Segurou-se no balcão, apoiando todo o peso do corpo na perna direita. E engoliu em seco, tentando mirar no alvo embaçado pelo calor que ali fazia. Não pensou muito mais antes de atirar o objeto, que acertou em cheio o pescoço da mulher. 

Caiu sentado, respirando fundo e mandando um sorriso cansado para Ben. Klaus estava deitado ao seu lado, já desacordado, ele precisava de um hospital. Porém, antes que pensassem em como sair dali, tinham que saber onde estavam, ou melhor _ , quando _ estavam. 

Olhou mais uma vez para os dois garotos ali presentes, um deles vomitava no chão, enquanto o outro segurava o celular sobre a orelha. Sangue saía do seu braço direito, mas ele não parecia se importar muito com aquele pequeno detalhe. 

― Temos que falar com eles ― sussurrou Ben, ainda segurando o ferimento do irmão. ― Klaus precisa de ajuda, ele não vai aguentar muito tempo assim. 

― Precisamos sair daqui, isso sim. ― Observou mais uma vez onde estavam. Era um restaurante, então, a cozinha devia ficar em algum lugar ali perto. Eles poderiam sair pela porta dos fundos. No entanto, uma pergunta ainda rondava sua mente, como levariam Klaus até lá sem que eles fossem notados? 

Fechou os olhos, tinha que pensar em uma saída mais prática. Talvez um distração para que saíssem dali, falar com eles enquanto Ben sairia com o Número Quatro pelos fundos podia ser uma boa opção de fuga. Pensar demais não ajudaria em nada ali. Os outros dois jovens ainda se moviam pelo salão, tentando entender o que havia acabado de acontecer. 

Five sabia que eles tinham alguma especificidade, assim como ele e seus irmãos, ele viu com os próprios olhos, era difícil de não acreditar. Só não sabia qual deles usava gelo e qual usava fogo e, para falar a verdade, ele não ligava, apenas esperava que nenhum dos dois fossem perigosos demais. Não queria mais um problema para lidar, já tinha muitos. 

― Ben ― chamou em um murmúrio. ― Eu quero que você leve Klaus até a cozinha, enquanto falo com aqueles caras. 

― O que? Você pirou? ― sussurrou indignado. ― Não sabemos quem eles são, quem garante que eles não são daquela agência? Não podemos arriscar. 

Five revirou os olhos com a preocupação do outro. Ele não via que não tinham outra saída? Não esperou muito para convencer Ben, não haviam tempo para discussões. Era hora de lutar e ter fadiga mental não os ajudaria em nada naquela situação. 

― Olhe aqui, eu sei que você está preocupado e tudo mais, mas eu não quero que eles percebam a presença de vocês dois, entendeu? Além disso, temos que achar os outros e eu não tenho vontade alguma de cuidar de dois imbecis que não sabem escutar. Já basta ele. 

― Five! ― exclamou quando o garoto desapareceu. Às vezes esquecia quem ele era, o garoto parecia gostar de brincar com a sorte. Só desejava que as coisas não dessem errado. 

 

~~**_X.X.X_ ** ~~

 

Do outro lado da cidade, os ventos fortes chegavam ao corpo do rapazote de forma que fazia-o ter um arrepio na espinha. A sensação leve do afagar dos cabelos pelo outro adolescente ali presente fazia com que Katsuki suspirasse, o ruivo parecia apreciar os fios loiros, tocando-os com cuidado como se tivesse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo em suas mãos.  E, na humilde opinião de Kirishima, realmente eram. 

Tê-lo ali consigo era sempre um grande prazer. A sensação de leveza que sempre o tocava era sempre bem-vinda. 

Pena que o tocar do telefone atrapalhou aquele momento,  _ o momento deles. _ Tentou não ficar decepcionado quando Bakugou disse que teria que ir embora. E tentou não sentir falta do corpo do outro grudado ao seu, mas não era algo a ser escolhido, afinal. 

Por isso, apenas sorriu compreensivo, aceitando, sem impedimentos, o abraço de despedida que recebeu. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

O badalar dos sinos demarcaram o começo da tarde naquela cidade. Horário de pico, ruas congestionadas, apesar de ser um lugar pequeno. E, mesmo assim, Diego havia encontrado um meio de se locomover rapidamente entre as ruas estreitas do bairro mais pobre dali.

As rodas da Kawasaki Ninja 400 derraparam algumas vezes no asfalto e Vanya grunhia ao segurar com mais força a cintura do irmão. Não sabiam exatamente o que procuravam, já que Diego fez questão de não explicar o que estava acontecendo.

Ela estava em seu corpo de quinze anos e aquilo confundia sua mente em tantos níveis que não conseguia explicar. Lembrava de ter desmaiado no meio do palco e só. Sem saber onde estava ou como ela havia chegado ali, foi assim que Vanya acordou, mais confusa que nunca.

Ao levantar o olhar, viu o Diego do passado com os olhos fechados e só assim percebeu que ele a abraçava. Talvez aquilo tivesse deixado-a mais surpresa que a forma como se encontrava. Diego. Abraçava-a. O mesmo Diego que parecia sempre estar com raiva de si, sempre apontando as merdas que ela havia feito no passado.

Diego, Número Dois, ou qualquer nome que quisesse chamá-lo, seu irmão e não pôde deixar de sentir um grande peso no peito por tudo que lembrava. Eles estavam vivos, os dois. Aquilo a fazia pensar sobre como estavam os outros. Teriam eles sobrevivido a tudo?

O pensamento fez com que apertasse mais o piloto da moto em seus braços. Desejava profundamente que eles estivessem bem, não queria causar mais problemas.

 

~~**_X.X.X_ ** ~~

 

― Alguém me explica o que caralhos aconteceu aqui? ― Bakugou perguntou, exaltado ao ver o cenário de destruição espalhado pelo restaurante da sua mãe. Deku grunhia, ainda em choque pelo evento recente. As mãos apertavam os cabelos esverdeados e as pernas tremiam, dava para ver que tremiam.

Do outro lado, no balcão, Todoroki e outros dois conversavam, o olhar desconfiado do amigo fazia com que ficasse curioso sobre o que se tratava aquilo tudo. Porra! Ele precisava muito de uma atualização sobre as coisas que haviam acontecido nas últimas horas.

Suspirou, tentando se acalmar. Não conseguiria lidar com nada se estivesse com raiva, sua mente nublava e nada parecia fazer sentido. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, ele caminhou a passos lentos até o adolescente nervoso sentado na cadeira. Agachou-se para conversar com ele. Izuku agora roía as unhas, não parecia nada bem.

Puxou suas mãos para chamar a atenção e, assim que os olhares se cruzaram, Bakugou o abraçou. Merda! Sentiu a respiração pesada tocar o ombro e, em questão de segundos, as primeiras lágrimas molharem a camiseta xadrez que usava. Sentia o olhar de Shouto de longe e se perguntava por que não era ele quem estava ali. Provavelmente, Midoriya havia o recusado.

Ele se ajeitou, voltando à posição anterior, agora com um olhar irritado no rosto. Viu-o sair dali, indo para a parte da frente do restaurante, talvez quisesse ver o estrago amplamente. Enquanto isso, Katsuki dirigiu-se ao grupo reunido atrás do balcão, desviando do vidro espalhado pelo chão.

― Quem são vocês e o que aconteceu aqui? ― ele perguntou, ajeitando a roupa.

― Esse é Ben e eu sou Five, você deve ser o Bakugou que ele disse. ― Apontou para Shouto, sorrindo simpático. ― Então, vocês tem café aqui?

 

~~**_X.X.X_ ** ~~

 

O som do violino preenchia o ambiente, espalhando uma sensação leve por todo o lugar. O quartinho vagabundo daquele motel poderia, sim, suprir suas necessidades por alguns dias. E, dependendo da decorrência do seu trabalho, talvez durassem apenas horas.

Ouviu o som característico do chegar da mensagem dos seus superiores e abriu a cômoda, pegando a cápsula ali dentro. O sorriso que deu ao terminar de ler era triunfante. E, pegando a pistola, ele saiu.

Era o seu dia de sorte.


	7. Capítulo Sete - Carpe Noctem

A música antiga tocava no carro utilitário próximo dali. O motor ligado, pronto para dar a partida do veículo branco. Mas o que mais poderia ser estranhado por qualquer pessoa que passasse por ali era, na verdade, a ausência de um motorista. Além das pequenas pinceladas em vermelho que a lataria havia adquirido há pouco tempo.

Do outro lado da rua, Diego esperava pacientemente até que Vanya parasse de vomitar. Era uma cena forte, sabia, mas precisavam perder tanto tempo com aquilo mesmo? Tinham o que fazer, procurar os outros, entender o que tinha acontecido, como haviam parado ali. Eram coisas que precisavam saber. 

Logo teriam que enfrentar um apocalipse, era para aquilo que tinham voltado afinal. Se perdessem muito tempo presos naquele lugar, não teriam como voltar, pelo menos, aquela era a sua teoria. 

Vanya o tirou de seus pensamentos ao sentar na moto mais uma vez. E antes de dar a partida, ele jogou o isqueiro no carro, vendo-o pegar fogo. Ninguém precisava ver aquilo, o homem morto no banco de passageiro agradecia. 

Virou na esquina mais próxima de propósito, apenas para confirmar as suas suspeitas. Estavam sendo seguidos.

 

~~_** X.X.X ** _ ~~

 

― Então, é isso. ― Ele cruzou as pernas, concluindo a explicação rasa. A xícara de café já estava vazia àquele momento, e Todoroki olhava impaciente para o lado de fora do restaurante. ― Agora podemos ir? 

― Nem fodendo ― disse ele, com o dedo na boca em um gesto pensativo. 

Five suspirou, cansado, era impressão sua ou havia caído logo na toca do bad boy estressado? Levantou, sem interesse algum em continuar aquela conversa, vasculhando os armários, em busca de algo que realmente agregasse aos seus interesses. 

― Ei, ei, o que pensa que está fazendo? 

O garoto sorriu, ao segurar o pequeno papel em mãos. 

― Uh, acho que temos que ir.

 

~~_** X.X.X ** _ ~~

 

Tic tac, o relógio mostrava. Era hora de partir, onde eles estavam? Tic tac, os corpos no chão, gemendo, contorcendo-se pela dor. Tic tac, o barulho das cordas. 

E, bang , o som do tiro. 

― Chegaram tarde ― ele falou, sorridente. 

―  _ Não tenho tanta certeza  _ ― respondeu em espanhol, sabendo da origem do outro. ― _ O que faz aqui, Jorge?  _

― Trabalho. 

― Hm. Pode me dizer que tipo de trabalho? 

― Te matar. 

― Ah, é um bom objetivo. ― Sorriu, divertido. ― Mas você matou o garoto errado. 

― Eu sei. ― Piscou os olhos, nervoso. ― Quero que me diga quem ele era. 

Five deixou a cabeça cair para o lado antes de responder:

― Meu irmão. 


End file.
